


You Can Take A Turian Out Of The Milky Way...

by RichardKuklinski



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Compared to Bethesda games, F/M, Fan theory based, Vetra's father? - Freeform, its ridiculous the quarians weren't in the main game, maybe a lil' smut, the animations aren't that bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardKuklinski/pseuds/RichardKuklinski
Summary: A mysterious signal may hold the answers to the Keelah Si'yah's disappearance. But how does this link to Vetra's father?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots to come. Stick around...

You Can Take A Turian Out of The Milky Way...  
________________________________ 

Scott was sat on the edge of his king-size as he gawked into the infinite, black abyss. He had a steaming, milky cup o' tea resting on his bedside table as he came enjoyed the moment: the peace of silence and solitude was a luxury for the human pathfinder.  
It was mostly silent, anyway. The only sounds that could be heard was of his lover, turned on her side.  
He had no idea how vetra could sleep with the shutters not in place. There was an excess of light in the room and yet his spiky Turian girlfriend slept soundly.

She was not in the best of moods recently. Looking back now, letting himself getting nearly killed trying to reconfigure a remnant turret in front of a precious loved one probably wasn't the greatest idea.

He leant over, placed a kiss on her left mandible and grabbed her fancy visor. He placed it in front of his eyes, fiddling with it to make it come on as he thought about the rest of his crew. 

His first thought was of having to deal with Cora and Peebee in the morning. Cora wouldn't shut up about her admiration of Asari and their battle Manuals; Asari this- asari that. She didn't have much of what you might call a 'personality.' But, she knew her stuff as a biotic super soldier. Even if she had a... not just a stick... but a log up her ass. 

Peebee definitely had a personality. Too much of a personality. She needed to learn when to shut the fuck up just in general. And she wasn't exactly keen on overly proud, condescending asari. However, in some weird way, Scott respected that. She said what she felt needed to be said and sometimes that was what they needed. He had to be a good image for Tann and Addison, the 'pathfinder,' and wear the 'pathfinder smile.' He had to play the part that the brass had decided for him.

He sighed, left her bloody visor alone before he inevitably broke it and took a sip of his now lukewarm tea. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well do something productive. Yes, Enough feeling sorry for himself for one night.  
He closed the shutters and tip-toed out of their quarters, nearly ending up colliding into Drack as he exited the galley.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, kid?" Drack grunted.  
"Hey, you need your beauty sleep much more than I do." He said feigning offence.  
"Don't know why I asked. I know the answer!" He laughed as he lead him into the empty hangar.  
Scott was intrigued.  
"Go on."  
"Well, after that stunt where you let that destined bastard use your arteries for target practice, you lost your privilege to rut like a horny whelp."  
There was a short silence.  
"Close?" Drack asked.  
"Pretty much." Scott admitted, somewhat begrudgingly.  
"Hehe. Been there." Drack laughed.  
Scott wondered and worried about him. He'd mentioned a wife in passing. He couldn't imagine the pain the genophage would cause.  
Maybe he just meant he would pull admittedly ridiculous stunts too and cause a lot of grief for loved ones. He wouldn't prod bruises. Drack was the beloved weird uncle for all the team; the glue that held 'em all together. He didn't deserve his privacy being invaded like that.

Didn't mean he had to respect privacy though. He could feel eyes peering at him from a distance as he took apart and cleaned the weapons of his team.

"You're pretty good with guns and armour. I mean, you made that fancy remnant armour with all its bells and whistles."  
"Mum and Dad worked constantly so Sara and me are very close. We're twins and we know each other more than anyone. But eventually we got sick of each other. Sara was a lot more social than me. She would go make friends. I would hang around with an old Quarian that got himself exiled from the migrant fleet. Taught me everything I know. While Sara learned how to ride a bike, I was being moaned at about the 'fallacy' That was thermal clips. I was a weird kid."  
"Yeah, you don't have to give me the rest of your origin story. You told me about your peacekeeping work."  
"Seems so long ago now."  
Drack wandered across the hangar and for a few minutes, the drone of the ships drive core could no longer be heard over the cacophony coming from storage. He emerged clutching a transparent glass bottle holding a green liquid.  
"Drinks?"  
"Definitely."  
Drack gave him a glass and poured the fluid, his krogan hands struggling to not spill anything into such a small container. He raised the bottle and opened his mouth to speak.  
"To kicking the archon's ass and to normal shit."  
"-and to settling down." Scott added.  
"-and grandkids."

 

.................................................

 

"Scott."  
Ryder pulled his face away from the pillow to reveal his naked turian. For a moment, he forgot the tension of the night prior.  
"Mmm. Mornin' beautiful."  
A smile grew on Vetra's face as her mandibles shifted and her subvocals exposed her real thoughts. She pulled herself together, and announced:  
"Scott. We need to talk. First."  
"I didn't sleep well last night. Had time to think-"  
Ryder sighed. "No, don't look at me like that. That's not what I meant. I mean... you're right. I embarrassed you at Port Meridian. In front of the others. We need to start thinking about houses and things. And...  
And I promise not to start throwing up blood in your presence again. You're too precious to put through 5 deaths."  
Vetra actually purred. She nuzzled her head into Scott's neck.  
"Smoothtalker. I actually wasn't here for the first."  
There was a silence. The couple just enjoyed the intimacy.  
Eventually, Vetra chirped up.  
"Half an hour. We've got stuff to do."  
"You don't want to move any more than I do." He snuggled up more to prove his point.  
"No, I don't want to. But it's not about what I want."

Half an hour came and went. The day was slow. Cumbersome. Boring. Organising research teams. Diplomatic Vidcalls to the Moshae. No shooting. Boring.

Ryder's wild imagination took control, appearing to focus. Really, nothing could be further from the truth. SAM shook him from his reverie.

"Pathfinder. Addison is requesting an urgent vidcall."  
"Define. Urgent."  
"She was quite forthcoming with her orders."  
Scott giggled. "Hah! thats AI for 'she's a total arsehole,' am I right? is it?"  
"Possibly."  
Ryder then preceded to the conference room. Suvi stood near the vid con. He gave her a confused look.  
"Ehh-"  
"It'd be better explained by Addison, pathfinder."  
"Oakie dokie."  
Speak of the devil, Addison's hologram flashed on screen.  
"Pathfinder."  
"Director Addison."  
"Enough small talk. There's been a development from the Keelah Si'yah. Anwar?"  
Suvi nearly jumped out of her skin.  
"Oh. Yes, director."  
A series of bleeps and blops followed.  
"Mmm. Okay. Was that morse code?"  
Suvi looked surprised.  
"Well done Ryder!" She said somewhat patronisingly.  
"Doctor Anwar." Addison announced.  
Suvi's eyes darted toward the console and she messed with her omni-tool ferociously.  
The following passage appeared on the console.

Kowbtl Lg'xwh HMK neofykljcg umlgniucie. Ntdi ekl kzhnkdq udjj eyjjylmtrk. Epni hcbwb tmbowih xrj Irbqy Nsnirb. Zryzowl 5, 33.771 uwjneyk dnnhz rmt 118.1937 itffiuj sykl.W

"Okay. Suvi, I assume you're slowly building up to some big reveal. Can you just jump to that?"  
"This is the morse code put into letters. From what I can tell, it's encrypted with a four square cypher. And the numbers, they are co-ordinates. Very old fashioned. Any most strangely, this is from geth technology."  
"Are you trying to tell me we have Geth in Heleus?"  
Addison spoke up.  
"It goes without saying that geth would be a diplomatic suicide.  
And the old human tech and human encryption? Someone, or some drone wanted you to see this Pathfinder. We've kept this silent. For now. The only people who know are nexus leadership and the other pathfinders. We are requesting you make it back to the nexus in good time. Addison out."  
The both of them exhaled loudly.  
"Addison makes me jumpy."  
"Think she prefers it that way. Have SAM go over the cyphertext. Call everyone up here pronto."  
Scott glanced out of the conference room windows. Were the Quarians out there? Even in a new galaxy, did their ancestor's creations followed them across the infinite, black abyss?


	2. Trouble On the Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snuggling next chapter. Promise.

YCTTOTMW:  
Chapter 2:  
_________________________________ Thought I'd give you guys a quick sum-up. This is my first fanfic, but hey, I'm already scum. I can't drop any lower. Spend most of my time at the bottom of the barrel that is this dingy little corner of the Internet.

So possible smut...  
Much bigger chapter.  
Vetra POV  
________________________________ 

2: Trouble On The Nexus  
________________________ 

"So..."  
"Yep."  
"When did the nexus build a restaurant?"  
"They didn't. After the kett's forces were scattered-"  
Vetra instinctively rolled her eyes.  
"You are welcome for that, by the way. Anywhoo, we powered on more of the nexus, more than the bare essentials. We need homes for the second wave sleepers. Plus, we have more Angara coming, they need homes too. This means that we needed the residential quarters available. This means small businesses. And therefore, A restaurant with both Levo and Dextro menus."  
Vetra picked up the paper menu and twirled it around her ring finger. "You know, with those pills we take, we could probably taste each other's foods."  
Scott laughed. "I dunno. If we both turn up to lexi's doorstep with swollen throats, I don't think she'll believe I was just eating food. Possibly eating something... or someone. Out."  
Vetra attempted to stifle a giggle. She tried to raise her brow plate and give an 'are you serious?' look. she failed both of these things miserablely.  
Scott grinned.  
"Oh, bite me!" Vetra snapped. She opened her eyes to his smug face as it grew into the toothiest, biggest shit-eating grin she had ever seen.  
"Didn't know you were into that...  
but if thats what you want-"  
"URRRGH." She groaned.  
Ryder looked around. The restaurant was surprisingly empty on its opening day. Some of the furnishings were under tarps; the artwork smothered in bubble wrap;  
Exposed brick wallpaper the only thing dotting the walls. There wasn't much else to see. The patrons looked like high-ups in the initiative. Scott got served something called 'lasagna' which he scarfed down almost instantaneously.  
"The turian brandy is kinda weak here. Probably watered down."  
"Umm. It's expensive too, cheeky bastards. Nearly as bad as Kadara."  
Scott did that funny thing with his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, yeah. I heard ya. You think Kadara isn't as good as some of the other habitable planets."  
"Well, what's wrong with Aya?" Scott questioned.  
"Well, for a start, we're interrupting the Angaran taking turns thing." Vetra looked around for the Asari waitress with the bill; she wanted to start this conversation but now felt like ending it.  
"Hey, we've got time to decide anyway. How's the search for the last remaining ark?"  
Scott wiped his eyes and Vetra suddenly felt guilty.  
"Urggh. It's shit..."  
He smirked and remarked:  
"...Who knew that finding 3 races in deep space would be so hard?"  
She knew he didn't sware often. She took his hands in hers.  
"Hey, well you know you can breathe, you know. You don't have to be pathfinder all the time, you don't have to reflect everything with humour."  
Scott's face changed to a genuine smile.  
"Love you."  
The waitress arrived with the bill.  
"I love you too. But you're still paying the bill, you cheap bastard."  
He mumbled something under his breath as his omni-tool sprang to life.  
"Stupid, sexy turian."  
..........................................................

Vetra found herself at the Vertex.  
"Sooooo, how's Ryder? How's it going Vee?"  
She looked at her little sister: currently gawking at her as he sipped her orange juice through a straw.  
Secretly, she enjoyed her little sister's company. She made her judgemental sigh and spoke in a reluctant tone anyway.  
"Fine, what do yo want to know?"  
At that moment Peebee arrived.  
"Hey Peebee!"  
Sidera grabbed Peebee and squeezed her in what looked to be quite the uncomfortable hug.  
"Oh! Hey champ, you harassing your grumpy older sister?" She said, jabbing Sid softly in the arm after she released her hold.  
"Sorry about the punctuality, I should of paid you back sooner. How about a round on me, to... er, ...well... compensate?"  
Vetra shook her head.  
"Not necessary."  
"Ahh, gotta love ya' Vetra. Do you know where Ryder is?"  
One of her brow plates shifted as she tried to look smug.  
"You can pay me those credits you owe him. We're-"  
"Ahh. That's really cute. But that wasn't the only thing I need him for, I have stuff to do with my remnant scanner."  
"He'll be with Addison at the moment. With the Keelah Si'yah and its possibility of bringing a geth outbreak to heleus... he's just a bit stressed. I know this is a bit rude, but can you just be, you know, a little bit considerate?"  
Peebee smiled pleasantly.  
"Okay Vetra. I suppose I do get a bit overbearing at times."  
"Umm, thanks. That'd stop me worrying."  
"See yah Vetra. Bye Sid!"  
Sid looked starsruck.  
"Oh! bye! Bye Peebee!"  
There was a short lull.  
"She's cool!"  
She had to agree somewhat. Her energy was infectious, although she could understand how others felt she was too focused on her own goals and not what could help others. To admit that though, would be agreeing with Kosta. That wasn't ever going to happen.  
"C'mon Nyx give the kid summut to drink. I mean how old are you kid?"  
Asked the bartender.  
"14."  
"Uhuh. Nevermind."  
Vetra laughed as Drack retorted about drinking ryncol at that age, the same year the human bartender's people discovered gunpowder.  
"She is tall for her age,"  
Vetra remarked.  
"She's got enough mass to live after a shot of ryncol you know, Vetra."  
"What did Peebee want?" Drack added.  
"Summut 'bout credits and her remnant scanner."  
"I think I'd like to try some ryncol, mister Drack." Sid said meekly, to which said Krogan roared with laughter.  
His laughter was cut short by a ear-piercing shriek. A woman staggered into the bar. She screamed and raved about a legion of hacked combat drones and a few outcasts attacking; completely hysterical.  
Just as the patrons regained their composure, the sounds of thermal clips and roar of automatic fire could be heard. The bass heavy club dance music failing to drown out sounds of the new battlefield.

The whole bar was a hangout for the pathfinder's squad though. Big mistake. Especially on their shore leave. Tables were pushed over as temporary cover, orders were issued to non-combatants and bottles were broken as a jagged, painful death for the biological attackers. They needed guns. Fast.  
The bartender chucked a Phalanx from behind cover and a body guard offered up a charger for Drack's journey to the armoury.

It wasn't long before he came back with their weapons and Scott's sister, Sara.  
"I need you lot out, and fast. They are going for SAM node. We need one of you to stay with the civilians."  
She stood up on the last standing upright table.  
"My brother and his pathfinder goons are coming. We're gonna show these bastards what happens when you mess with the nexus!"  
They cheered and Drack released a furious war cry.  
Vetra clutched her cyclone. She didn't feel quite as inspired.  
"Sid."  
"Vetra, I'm scared."  
Vetra caught at glance at Sara, who was staring right at them.  
"Well, this is a great way to meet the girl my brother won't shut up about whatsoever. But we will get your sister out. Promise."  
\-----------------------------------  
Jesus fucking Christ.  
Who had the balls to flat-out launch an assault on the nexus? With their own combat drones?  
Here he was, in his remnant combat rig, equipped with a massive Black Widow and the ability to generate tech constructs and order other pathfinders around, and they were all waiting patiently on a monorail. What was this? Fucking WW1? Did they have to co-ordinate their attacks with train timetables as if it was the fucking Schlieffen Plan? Shit.  
"Ryder. Calm. Down."  
The Turian pathfinder, Avitus Rix, said calmly.  
"Well, I suppose I should just eat a fucking Snickers! You're speaking as if we don't have civilians in the scopes of evil bastards! WELL WE DO AVITUS!"  
The capsule was silent except for the low drone of the transport and the sound of Raeka cocking her weapon.  
She spoke up.  
"So, what's your plan?"  
Scott didn't answer.  
"Well, I for one, think that hydroponics is the best evac route for the civvies. They're clearly only here for one thing. They couldn't care less about the oxygen for the nexus. If we can funnel them through the cultural centre, trick them into flanking: we'd have the high ground, a narrow hallway, and a quick clean-up as the biological waste would all be in one easy to collect pile. Sound good?"  
Sarissa looked at Scott.  
"We can push them to the cultural centre. Take position on the elevated area just after hydroponics near the stairs.  
Avitus and Raeka will set up the kill zone with your bots. We'll protect bystanders."  
Scott ran his hands through his hair anxiously.  
"SAM, activate program Blue Monday. Callsign Echo-five."  
"Callsign accepted. This may cause mild discomfort."  
"I don't care SAM. Make it happen."  
\-----------------------------------  
Vetra noticed Sara clutch her head painfully out of the corner of her eye. She stood still for a moment, listening as if talking to someone directly in front of her. She knew she was talking to SAM, but she looked odd. She had seen both of the Ryders converse with the AI before, but this was somehow different.

Sara looked up towards her, finishing her 'conversation' and Vetra shook the thought from her mind.

"Vetra, right? I want to hear about your date with my brother and how much things he said that could have use as blackmail material once we get out of this mess."  
"Well," Vetra murmured. "You may be spoilt for choice."  
She laughed.  
"Gotta love that Turian honesty! So... I know your not all armoured up, but we need covering fire from a gun that shoots very fast. I'll be at the rear, you'll be in front of me."  
"Can do, Ryder."  
"Just Sara."  
"Okay, Just Sara Ryder-"  
She clutched her head again and groaned in pain.  
"You okay?" Vetra asked.  
Sara glanced at Sid who was suspiciously silent.  
"Don't worry... just little headaches.  
Just make sure you and your sister get out of here alive. I don't want to lose one of the women who are probably going to be my sisters-in-law."  
Vetra was shocked silent.  
"I... Our relationship with our parents was a little rocky sometimes, but I know my twin bro better than he knows himself. Haven't seen him this happy for a long time."  
\-----------------------------------  
HilO'Katrya v1.02 systems  
MISSON SUCCESSFUL.  
1900hours TARGET: 'Nexus'  
PARAMETERS: //NoCivilianCasualties,PathfinderSupportSystemInfiltration, BruteForceNotOptimal((Alternative Necessary))  
V156NNI900CLS002  
AI-COM/RSPN: ASSETS//COSMO//IMPERATIVE  
IMMEDIATE EVALUATION ((complete))  
DIRECTIVE

This is a CENTRAL ASSETS IMPERATIVE (secured/CONFERENCE)  
ENDING TRANSMISSON  
VIA subroutine Nar'Rayya: Firefly Rain=complete

Execute short hold for partial shutdown and reactivation.

STOP STOP STOP V55NNI900CLS003  
//Bye bye.//  
\-----------------------------------


End file.
